Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{3}{2}+\left(-\dfrac{6}5\right)=$
$={\dfrac{3 \cdot 5}{2\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{6\cdot2}{5\cdot2}}$ $={\dfrac{15}{10}}-{\dfrac{12}{10}}$ $=\dfrac3{10}$